Jenseits von Gut und Böse
by RaeLynnMadeline
Summary: AU WWII Kurt was fixing supper when terror struck, in one moment their town was gone. Americans came then, and mistaking Kurt for French took him to safety. Despite his kindness Kurt refuses to trust this Blaine after all he is the enemy.


**Title: **Jenseits von Gut und Böse

**Rating: **R-NC-17

**Pairing: **Blaine/Kurt

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **racism, homophobia, death, war, possible triggering events from WWII, unbeta'd

**Summary: **25th of April, 1942 Kurt Hummel was fixing his mother supper with the rations they had left when terror struck, in one moment their town was gone leaving nothing but fire and destruction. The Americans came then, and mistaking Kurt for a French boy took him to safety. Despite his kindness Kurt refuses to trust this American, Blaine Anderson, after all he is the enemy.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

**Authours Note: **I'm really bad at Author's Notes, but I can say I don't know how long this story will be just yet but I do have it outlined with a beginning and ending point. The first chapter is the only chapter that will be in journal form, from chapter 2 onward it will be in the 3rd person, so please bear with me.

For those wondering the title is 'Beyond Good and Evil' but I rather prefer it in German and thus left it in German. I hope you all like, please be gentle.

Jenseits von Gut und Böse

_1__st__ of September, 1939_

_Grandfather cheered this morning, waking the whole of the house. He cried in joy, ein volk, ein Reich, ein Führer, the motto of our land. A joyous day, he proclaimed, as he danced about. Grandfather had always been overjoyed by the simplest of things, and this seemed to be no different, only this time father was not present to talk him down from his mania. As part of the Fuhrer's army it was no uncommon for father to be absent but grandfather's excitement had both myself and mother on edge. Grandfather grabbed my hands, telling me of the attack on Poland, and how they would fall to us all to soon, and father would be honored to be involved in the attack on Mokra._

_3__rd__ of September, 1939_

_Britain declares war with our home nation, grandfather puffs out his chest, as if standing at the Fuhrer's side; daring the English to make a move. He gives a hurrah, patting me hard on the back when new reaches of the torpedo English cruise ship, SS Athenia. There is no survivors and grandfather declares they deserved such a fate, I could not say the same._

_4__th__ of September, 1939_

_The Dominion of Newfoundland has declared war, the American president has dispatched some kind of air patrol. Mother worries over father and prays everyday for him. Grandfather boasts in the town markets about his son, and how he's making strides to better our home. Our home is quiet, our town busy as usual, nothing has changed save for the soldiers filling the market._

_8__th__ of September, 1939_

_Americans have declared neutrality. Frau Adalheida has visited us again, as grandfather seems to be the only man with news of the on goings. Grandfather listens to the radio constantly, enjoying each tidbit of radio signal from Berlin, happy to share it with our surrounding neighbors._

_16__th__ of September, 1939_

_Canada has declared war as well. Grandfather has been playing with the radio more so as of recently. He tuned into a French channel, glaring at the box. I made the mistake of translating having learned French since I was small. He was happy with what the casts reported but promptly beat me for daring to speak a tongue other than my native. Mother cried, but held her tongue, and warned me against using any language other than my home tongue._

_1__st__ of October, 1939_

_Grandfather took my notebook and read it. He was pleased to see I was writing in German and did not punish me. In the time since my last entry things have began to decrease. Food has been rationed. Mother gives me the largest portion, saying I need to keep my strength up. I've tried to refuse but she won't here of it. Grandfather tells me to buck up and eat the food properly and perhaps I will be able to join the Fuhrer's army. I don't want to, but grandfather says I'm confused. Pledge my allegiance to the Fuhrer or be no better than a Jew he tells me._

_2__nd__ of November, 1939_

_Grandfather has grown sick in the past month but he fights on, singing the praises of the Fuhrer and our home. We received word from father who is safely in Berlin as of now, he couldn't tell us much more. When we told him of his father illness he was saddened and sent flowers with the card signed by the Fuhrer himself. Grandfather practically leaped from his bed at seeing this. He was thrilled both to have such an honor, and for his son to have a way of getting said signature. However, in my opinion I believe father may have forged that signature to make grandfather happy on his deathbed. Father was always very caring in this way._

_8__th__ of November, 1939_

_Grandfather demanded to travel to Munich to hear the Fuhrer speak but mother wouldn't allow it. In just six days his condition has worsened. All the same, this day the Fuhrer escaped a bomb that went off in Munich Beerhall. So many thing are happening of late, it's so hard to keep track, it almost seems as if the entire world is at war._

_15__th__ of December, 1939_

_I have not written as often. Grandfather passed the night before last, asleep in his bed, wrapped in his sheets. The snow has been heavy but we were able to give him a proper burial today. We sent word to father who is still in Berlin, thank the heavens, and he sent more flowers. A solider honored us with a Nazi flag, placing it over grandfather's coffin, he would have been pleased. The solider briefly talked with mother before leaving. You will be missed, grandfather._

_20__th__ of December, 1939_

_Dear grandfather,_

_Captain Hans Langsdorff committed suicide. The report is he died honoring the flag, you would have been proud to hear such a thing. _

_A solider has been visiting mother, claims I'm suspicious. Says I seem like a nice boy and he'd hate to see me confused for a homosexual and taken away. Mother instructed me to be more like father, and I took this to heart. I don't want to be taken away but at the same time mother did something to protect me. I know you'd be proud of her, and I know she was protecting me but what she did does not seem right. _

_I had met this nice Jewish girl, she was a bit full of herself, voice like an angel. Naturally she didn't tell me she was Jewish, it was her German that clued mother off. The girl said she was the cousin of a traveling family from Mainfranken. Two days later the girl and her family were gone, a solider thanked my mother and nodded to me. To be honest, grandfather I think mother turned the Jewish girl in to protect me. She didn't want the soldiers to think me a homosexual. _

_I never did catch the girl's name, but from a slip of her German she claimed to have two fathers. Grandfather, I had nightmares of this girl's fate._

_Your grandson, eternally_

_Kurt_

_21__st__ of February, 1940_

_Dear grandfather,_

_It's a new year, two months since my last letter to you. I miss you, and your cheers. Even your chanting of ein volk, ein Reich, ein Führer. Though I hear it often. The number of soldiers has increased in our town, father is still in Berlin, last I heard. I do hope he stays in Berlin. I hear things are horrible in France, though I don't listen to the radio. To be honest I hear things at the pub, it's always the hot gossip, but I only go once a week, has a drink to you, grandfather._

_A German plane went down in Belgium last month, rumour is top secret plans were leaked and the invasion into France was postponed. Reinhard Heydrich was appointed the solution to the Jewish question as well, there were men joking about this for a couple of nights. I hear more and more Jews are being captured or dealt with, I'm sure you'd be pleased. The other gossip is that plans for invading Norway and Denmark, I heard just today General Nikolaus von Falkenhorst was placed in command; I really hope father will remain in Berlin, I don't want him to go to Denmark, or Norway._

_Oh, and mother bought me a figurine. They're called Hummel figurines, it caught her eye because of our family name. She bought one and brought it home for me, said it reminded her of me. The figurine is a little light haired boy sitting on the grass writing in a journal, I promised to cherish it._

_I'll write you next chance I get. It's been hard and harder trying to find time to write. I'm working hard for mother's sake. I took a factory position working on cars, while mother works in the fields, it's dirty work but we're pulling in enough money for clean clothes and a bar of soap._

_Till my next letter, all my love_

_Kurt_

_1__st__ of June, 1940_

_Grandfather,_

_Wonderful news! Father sent a letter saying he wouldn't be dispatched as a solider, they've decided to keep him in Berlin as a weapons technician. I'd much rather have him safe in Germany than off in Norway or France or the Netherlands. In fact, Luxemburg and Belgium as well as France and the Netherlands were invaded. Mother and I started a map for you, we pin each location we get intelligence of. It's like you never left._

_Well, this is a short letter, I just really wanted to tell you about Dad._

_Your grandson eternally _

_Kurt_

_26__th__ of June, 1940_

_Grandfather,_

_France surrendered! Just thought you'd like to know._

_Kurt_

_1__st__ of September, 1940_

_Grandfather,_

_Things are horrible. A town just over from us was bombed, almost to the ground, mother was terrified and we hid beneath the table for hours. Things aren't getting better, grandfather, they're getting worse. We hardly hear from father anymore, and there's hardly a day that goes by when I'm not fixing the car of a solider. I don't have time to go to the pub anymore so I know no more than the average civilian anymore. As you know, our town is Jew free, but I hear that all Jews are now required to wear yellow stars, to identify them I suppose. _

_I know, you're probably agree with me not knowing more, but I know the situation with the Britain's gets progressively worse with the passing days. Last letter from father talked about rumours of an operation to invade Britain, he hears these things working on weaponry but that was a month or so ago. _

_Well, I suppose that's it for now. If anything of consequence happens I'll let you know._

_All my love_

_Kurt_

_27__th__ of September, 1940_

_Grandfather,_

_Something terrible has happened, I can barely keep my hand straight writing this. There was a series of bombings in Berlin and we haven't heard yet if father is safe. I don't know where in Berlin he was, if he was in the bombed area. They say RAF is behind the attack, but to be honest I don't care who it was, I just want to know father is safe, that is all. I just want to know._

_31__st__ of October, 1940_

_Grandfather, _

_Just as we receive word that father is safe, Berlin is bombed yet again. Mother is in a state of frenzy constantly now, and I don't know how to calm her. The bombing this time seems heavier than the last and at this rate mother fears we'll never see father alive again. Mother almost packed out things to head for Berlin but I stopped her. We have to continue on, I know you'd tell us so. So we will, we will not be weak._

_Your grandson,_

_Kurt_

_1__st__ of January, 1941_

_Grandfather,_

_We heard word. Father was injured in the bombing but was saved under heavy stones which barely protected him. He was taken out of Berlin, to where we know not, but he's safe. The war continues, the bombings continue, the fear continues. Mother is trying to be strong, and I'm trying to be strong for her. I have considered moving us to France in hopes of a safer hope, I still know French after all. Yes, I know, I shouldn't but I think it could help me. I'm saving my marks, at my current pay I hope to have us in France by June. That's if I can find father, I can't leave father, part of the army or not._

_Diligently saving_

_Kurt_

_1__st__ of May, 1941_

_Grandfather,_

_It's spring now, there's no crops, and we've sold a few of our things for what we can. We sold the radio in March so I don't really have news for you. I'm as ignorant as anyone else now, and I can't afford to go to the pub anymore, so I don't hear anymore gossip. I hear we're winning though, the neighbors talk a lot and they say we winning. _

_You probably would have thrown a fit, one thing mother refused to let me sell is the figurine she bought me. I still have it, sitting under your map, writing letters so to say. Speaking of letters, we get one from father every month. They're not very long, just enough to tell us he's alive, wherever he is. After the bombings in Berlin we haven't known his location. I guess he could still be in Berlin, maybe Munich, there's no telling, but the reassurance is nice._

_We hear a lot planes fly overhead, it makes mother very jumpy. I admit it makes me jumpy as well, scared the bombs will drop on us next. I hear her muttering constantly about them being RAF crafts, ready to demolish our town. Sometimes she'll peak outside just for reassurance that the planes are ours._

_I'm tired, grandfather, I'm stressed so often and I haven't bathed in two weeks. I never have time and water has become some what scarce. We've taken to going to the river to bathe, or bringing water to boil. It's such a mess. I'll try to write more often, maybe to calm myself. I need new clothes soon, maybe I'll make some._

_Thoroughly exhausted_

_Kurt_

_11__th__ of September, 1941_

_Grandfather,_

_I finally saved enough Marks to get to France. I know it's three months later than I had said previous but I've finally found a way to get there safely. There's a soldier that will be heading to France in October and he agreed to take me and mother to Paris, I think he rather likes her._

_Berlin was bombed by RAF yet again just a few days ago. I've learned to stay calm now, I'm almost sure father wasn't in Berlin, he's been moving around so often there's no way he was caught in that mess. You know, I'm starting to forget what father was like. The last time I saw him was sometime before September two year ago. I suppose I still have his picture and that's well and fine, but with the war on, and the brief letters it just doesn't seem the same. I know my father was tough but fair, and he loves me, and I miss him, but it's been so long, or maybe I'm being melodramatic. Mother says I have a tendency to do that. Perhaps I will join theater in France, that'd be lovely._

_Oh, I hear the Americans are getting more involved in the war. I'm sure you'd be sneering at them for sticking their noses about despite their neutrality. A lot of neighbors feel the Fuhrer should declare war on America already. I wish the war would just end, I don't care who wins, I just want my family back._

_Your grandson_

_Kurt_

_16__th__ of October, 1941_

_Grandfather,_

_We're still in Germany. The RAF bombed Berlin yet again, but this time the causalities count was very high. The soldier who was to take us to France rushed to Berlin, we haven't heard from him since. I suggested using the money we have and buying a train ticket to Paris but mother won't leave till she knows father is safe. I feel we'll never leave Germany, not without father. If we don't leave now, we'll never leave._

_15__th__ of November, 1941_

_Berlin was bombed again. I think father maybe in Moscow, I'm unsure. Mother refuses to leave Germany but I continue to save my Marks. I hope to convince her soon._

_7__th__ of December, 1941_

_Father is indeed in Moscow, or in the general area. We received a letter from Russia, I can only assume father is in Moscow. Mother still refuses to leave Germany._

_The Japanese declared war on America._

_11__th__ of December, 1941_

_We're at war with America._

-chapter 1 end-


End file.
